The Darkness Within
by Tiro
Summary: Harry has killed Voldemort. He was forced to return to the Dursleys, and now hears a voice in his head. The voice comforts him in a way no one else has, but who is it? And what will Harry do with his life now when he’s free? Slash LM/HP.


**The Darkness Within**

**Summary**: Harry has killed Voldemort. He was forced to return to the Dursleys, and now hears a voice in his head. The voice comforts him in a way no one else has, but who is it? And what will Harry do with his life now when he's free? Slash LM/HP.

**Pairing/s**: LuciusHarry (first time on that one)

**Warnings**: In this fic Voldemort dies during the fifth year, all of his Horcruxes gone. That means Sirius is still alive. Nice Voldemort, Weasley-bashing (not on the twins and Bill; I just can't make them really mean), Dumbledore-bashing, Hermione-bashing. Mention of child abuse. Oh and a slash as the pairing above says. Phew. That was all… I think.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Voice in Harry's mind"_

-o-

And yes, this is one fucking long one-shot! Enjoy!

-o-

Harry Potter, age 15, turned in his narrow bed and tried to go to sleep. He was angry at his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. No, that was wrong, he was not just angry, he was fucking _pissed_. He had killed the one he was supposed to kill, and therefore did not need the 'protection' from Petunia Dursley. So why was he forced back here? He could have gone with Sirius to Grimmauld Place! Why did the headmaster always do things like this?

Just before school ended, Voldemort had done a surprise-attack on Hogwarts. What he did not know was that his Horcruxes had all been destroyed. Harry had directed his wand against him, and spoke the curse that had failed to kill him. Voldemort's eyes had widened as it hit him. The red eyes turned glassy and with a thud the Dark Lord had fallen down, dead. The Death Eaters had quickly been arrested, and they celebrated all night. Everyone except for Harry. He felt awful for what he had done. Voldemort had been a bad guy, he knew that, a real insane person but the pain and despair he had seen in those eyes… it had made the teen wishing he had never killed Voldemort. The moment before life had left that horrible man, Harry had suddenly forgiven him for all of his sins.

Harry punched the pillow angrily and tried to fight off the tears that the memory brought. He had hoped he would only have to return here, to Private Drive, to collect his things and then tell the Dursleys to go to hell. But of course he was forced to stay here, in a place where he could not grieve properly. He turned on the bed, drew the thin covers over himself and curled up into a ball. There was no way he could fall asleep peacefully in this house. Not as long as Vernon fucking Dursley was there.

Harry felt a cool hand touch his forehead and opened his eyes. Nothing. The hand moved slowly over his hair, stroking it back. The teen was lying on the bed with his eyes wide-open. He was savouring the feeling of this touch. Except for the one hug from Sirius and the odd hugs from Molly and Hermione, he nearly never touched people. Hands brushing, a pat on the shoulder… that was all. No one touched him in a way that told him that they really _cared_. Not like this touch, so gentle and comforting.

"Who are you?" he whispered out into the room.

"_Sleep child," _a voice answered. _"I will keep you safe."_

Harry blinked but found his eyelids too heavy to open fully again. He let them close fully and felt the hand moving again. He decided he liked the feeling.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face. The hand never moved away.

-o-

"Boy, get up!"

Harry woke with a start at hearing his aunt's shrill voice.

"Boy, don't lie around! Do something useful, like making breakfast!" Petunia continued to almost shriek. "And _hurry up_!"

The raven-haired teen slowly sat up, but froze as he heard a voice hissing:

"_I will kill that bloody woman."_

He looked around in panic, wondering where the hell it had come from. He swore he heard it echo in his head.

"Boy!"

"I'm up!" he called back. "I'll be down in a minute!"

He hurriedly dressed and went to the bathroom. A meaty hand grabbed his arm, and spun him around. His eyes widened and he cowered back. Vernon grinned at him and said:

"Seems like the lessons finally has beginning to show. Too bad I didn't get the chance beating that freakiness out of you."

"_Disgustingly."_

Harry found himself agreeing.

After breakfast they left Harry alone in the house. Vernon had grabbed him and swung his fist to his side, making the teen loose his breath. That was the warning. 'Do anything and you will see more of this'-warning.

Harry almost fled up to his room; in there, no one cared what he did. He closed the door and fell down onto the bed. Hedwig was not even here to keep him company; he had sent a letter to Sirius the day before and she had not returned yet.

He wound himself around his pillow and closed his eyes. If he could, he would run away right this instant.

"_You can, you know. Nothing is stopping you from leaving now."_

Harry blinked. That was true. He had done what he was supposed to. He had killed Voldemort; what else did they want him for?

"But I can't leave Hedwig…" he whispered. "She would be worried if she came back and no one was here."

"_She probably flies back to your godfather. She's a smart girl."_

He sat up. He had no idea why he was listening to a voice that was in his head. Before he knew it, he was already packing his things. He realized he would look stupid dragging around on the trunk when the voice interfered:

"_Close your eyes for a moment, and I will show you something."_

Harry complied, once more confused to why he listened to a voice in his head, and darkness surrounded him. Suddenly there was a small spark in front of his eyes and yet so far away. He felt a strange tingling sensation over all of his body, making him squirm, before he became comfortable again.

"_Now shrink the trunk,"_ the voice said. _"And do not be afraid."_

Harry slowly raised his wand as he opened his eyes, and did so. He expected Aurors coming and taking him to the Ministry for doing magic but… nothing happened. He picked up the trunk with a blink of his eyes and put it in his pocket. He took a look at himself in the mirror and gasped.

His scar was gone. But that was not the only thing. His hair was still black but now smooth and reaching his waist. His eyes were no longer just green but a mixture of deep emerald and frosty blue. His skin was a bit on the pale side and his face was thin but not quite thin as before. His body had grown quite a bit, making him look like he was in his twenties but he was still lean and pretty feminine-looking. He looked nothing like himself anymore. He let his hand touch his face and hair, and pulled his glasses off. He could see well without them.

"_Go now, child."_

'I must be going crazy,' Harry mused.

"_No crazier than anyone else,"_ the voice replied.

Harry Potter walked out from Private Drive for the last time in his life.

-o-

He took the opposite to the Night Bus, the Day Bus, to London. He sat on one of the seats (thank Merlin for normal seats!) and looked out the window. He had no idea what he was doing, why he was doing this and what was going to happen. All he knew was that his heart felt much lighter than it ever had before.

"_I will take care of you,"_ the voice said soothingly.

'I know,' the teen replied in his head. 'I know.'

He took a room in the Leaky Cauldron as he had no other place to go at the moment. He sat down at the bed and enlarged the trunk. He was not really surprised that he could do it but he was wondering a bit anyway.

"How can I do this?" he asked aloud.

"_Oh, the wonders of magic,"_ the voice said teasingly. _"Nothing to worry about, child."_

"Please…"

The voice seemed to hesitate, and then replied:

"_I gave you some advantages, since I can no longer use my magic. I decided to give it to you."_

"To me?" Harry asked in surprise.

"_Yes,"_ the voice said. _"You deserve a good life after this, far away from all those who lie to you."_

"Who are you?"

"… _They called me Tom,"_ the voice said.

"Tom?"

"_Tom."_

"Alright. Why are you in my head?"

"_I have been here for a very long time."_

Harry snorted but believed it.

"I must really suck at Occlumency," he muttered. "Professor Snape was right about that one."

"_I can teach you,"_ Tom said quietly.

"You know Occlumency?"

"_Yes, quite well. I can try teaching you it. But first you need some sleep."_

"I think you're right about that."

"_Go to sleep, and we'll go to Gringotts tomorrow to fix everything."_

-o-

One day later, and Harry Potter's vaults disappeared. Later that same day, a new person came and opened a new vault; he had the ominous name Priscus Metus. _(A/N The meaning of the name will come two sentences down.)_

'Where did you get the name from?' Harry, now named Priscus, asked Tom.

"_Oh, it sounded good. Priscus Metus, Ancient Fear. Dumbledore is going to piss his pants."_

'I think I know who you are.'

"_Oh, really? Who am I then?"_

'Voldemort.'

Priscus could feel Tom stiffen in his mind and continued:

'Not that I care. You've been far nicer to me than anyone else.'

"_You are not bothered by it?"_

'Well, you did call yourself Tom. That means you're different.'

"_I guess I am,"_ Tom said. _"I do not feel anger and hatred all the time. I feel quite fine and normal. Before the outer me had died, I was angry all the time."_

'You were probably influenced by your outer self, but I'm glad you're nicer. What are we going to do now?'

"_Scare Dumbledore."_

'What makes me think I am going to enjoy this?'

"_It is because you will. Now there are a few things I would like to teach you before we meet him again, that old coot…"_

-o-

"Harry is gone!"

The Weasleys looked up along with Dumbledore at the panting Sirius. Dumbledore smiled and said:

"I'm sure he was just outside."

"No, I checked! His things are all gone. I had to take Hedwig with me since he wasn't there."

Now Dumbledore grew slightly worried. Even if Harry's deed was done, Dumbledore needed him. They all needed him so that they would all come into the light. Ron looked pissed off that Harry was gone; without the raven-haired teen the redhead could not take his place in the spotlight, which Ron said himself he deserved for staying with him for all these years.

"Then I will do a tracking spell on Harry," Dumbledore said. "It would be truly sad if he has been lost."

He performed it immediately and to everyone's surprise it did not work. Sirius was nearly climbing the walls.

"What does that mean?" he shouted to the headmaster. Dumbledore looked dumb-founded but replied quietly:

"Either Harry has hid his own magic, or he is dead."

-o-

Priscus enjoyed his new, free life. He bought a house outside London and spent a day fixing it. Tom began teaching him wandless magic and non-verbal magic and as Tom had given Priscus his own magic it turned out that the teen had become rather talanted. He grasped Occlumency within a few weeks and Legilimens took around another week. He learned all the spells up to fifth year both wandlessly and non-verbally in around six weeks, the first weeks along with Occlumency and Legilimens although it took out a lot of him.

He ignored the wide search for Harry Potter, since he was no longer Harry Potter and therefore he did not need to care. He lived the life he always wanted and kept himself out from both the Muggle world and the Wizarding World. He returned to Gringotts to sign over Tom's vaults to his own name, despite knowing Dumbledore would eventually find that and seek him out. It was alright. He was ready.

The new school year approached, only three weeks left, but Priscus had no need for school anymore. Anything he wanted to know would Tom tell him. In fact, it was rare that Tom ever shut up. The man inside his head was talkative and loved to chatter. Priscus got used to it after a while; he had to drag with Tom for the rest of his life after all and learned how to listen to Tom while talking to someone else. He got rather skilled on that.

"_You are going to get a job?"_

'Yeah, I need one,' Priscus replied.

"_You do not need one! You can sit on your ass for the rest of your life with yours and my money!"_

'Alright, I want a job. I want to do something.'

"_You're sixteen. Who is going to hire you?"_

'Someone will.'

"_Yeah right."_

'Want to bet?'

"_Sure, you are going to loose anyway!"_

-o-

**45 minutes later:**

"_Alright, alright, I lost!"_

Priscus grinned. Tom frowned though and whined after a few minutes:

"_But did you have to get one at Madam Malkin?"_

'I wanted to be there. She's nice, and she seemed very understanding when I put up the poor child-façade.'

"_Fine. I have realized you do the strangest things, so I should have seen this coming."_

Priscus walked down the street and went into Flourish and Blotts in search for something interesting to read.

-o-

"Blanc dear, will you come and help me?"

Priscus, who was working under the name of Blanc, came to Madam Malkin and saw she was measuring robes for the Weasleys. The whole Weasley family even. Ginny and Ron were testing school robes though and he saw Hermione with them. He found that he felt nothing for leaving them. Maybe just as well.

"What would you want me to do, Madam?" Priscus asked and cocked his head. He was wearing a glamour that made him look like a thin sixteen-year old teen with green eyes and black hair to his shoulders.

"Hold this for me, dear. Merlin knows how easy business got since I hired you."

Priscus accepted the box with needles so she could work more freely. Ginny, who was being tested for new robes, stared at him. He avoided her look, and turned to the rest of them. It seemed like they were all looking at him. Priscus turned his eyes to the floor and did not look up once. May as well play a shy teenager while he was at it.

"How old are you, dear?" he suddenly heard Molly ask.

He looked up, unsure if she was speaking to him. And she was. She smiled at him and he timidly replied:

"Sixteen, ma'am."

"Sixteen. Are you going to Hogwarts?" Molly continued.

Priscus shook his head. The two adult Weasleys frowned.

"You don't go to school?" Arthur asked.

"No, sir," Priscus replied.

"Why not?"

"Leave the child alone," Madam Malkin said. "It's enough that You-Know-Who murdered his parents; he can't afford school if you must know! I teach him when I can."

Priscus managed to blush when he saw the Weasleys and Hermione stare at him and ducked his head once more so his black hair hid his face. They probably never thought it would exist someone so poor they could not even send their son to school but there was. Although Priscus was richer than the Malfoys but who needed to know that?

"Blanc, can you go and get some deep-red material for the twin boys? They like to wear the same."

Priscus looked up at the twins and they grinned at him. He smiled shyly, put down the box with needles and went to get it.

"The boy was dressed better than us," Molly said to Madam Malkin, "and you say his parents were too poor to send him to school? It's practically free!"

"Books, robes, cauldron and ingredients. That was what they couldn't afford," Madam Malkin hissed. "And the robe was a gift from me; Merlin knows how horrible clothes he had before."

Priscus came back and Madam Malkin pointed onto a stool. He set the material down and the woman said:

"Why don't you go ahead and help the two of how they want their robes? You know the drill."

He nodded and turned to the twins. They shrugged off their robes and came forth. They gave him a parchment and he took it, slightly confused. It was a painting of a robe. It was simple made, but would look really nice once done.

"Think you can do that?" one of them, most likely Fred, asked.

"I think so, sir. If you just stand there with your arms raised."

"Don't call me sir," the redhead complained. "It makes me sound old."

"Then what should I call you?"

"I'm Fred and he's George."

Priscus looked at them both, nodded and repeated:

"Arms raised, please."

Fred complied, and Priscus took out his new wand. It was custom-made in a slightly shadier store than Ollivanders but not in Knockturn Alley. He repeated the spell Madam Malkin had taught him and the rich-coloured fabric swept around Fred. He looked up in surprise but Priscus did not stop. He pointed with the tip of the wand on the parchment and then spoke another spell. Immediately the material began cutting itself.

"Would you like to have silver or golden buttons?" Priscus asked curiously.

"What do you suggest?" Fred asked, looking down in fascination as the fabric continued working on its own.

"I think golden would look better in this case," Priscus said.

"Then we'll take golden."

The brown-haired teen summoned a small box with golden buttons just as the robe finished. He swiftly sewed the buttons onto the robe with a flick of his wand and said:

"Done. Does it feel okay?"

"Okay? It feels great!"

Priscus pointed to a mirror, and Fred ran forward to it. He turned around and checked it from all angles. He turned back to Priscus and said:

"A real artwork there! George, you're gonna love it!"

With another shy smile that made Tom snicker Priscus did the same with George. Soon they were both dressed in identical robes and they were grinning from ear to ear. Priscus waved his wand and the leftover from the fabric gathered in a box and shut itself. He managed to convince the twins to take off the robes and folded them. Fred and George looked at the teen curiously. He however seemed a bit frightened and returned quickly to Madam Malkin, head bowed and the robes close to his chest. They shrugged and went back to their family.

"Already done?" the woman asked Priscus in shock. He nodded and put the robes to the other pile where the rest of the robes were. "Oh my, Blanc, you're getting faster than me! And how nicely made. Maybe I should retire and let you run the shop!"

Priscus snapped his head up, looking horrified at the mere thought. Madam Malkin laughed and said:

"Just joking! Since you're finished, could you deliver that to Mr Malfoy? It is the new dress-robe for his wife."

Priscus looked to where she was pointing and a package was on the counter. He lifted the light package up and said:

"Where can I find Mr Malfoy?"

"He promised to be at the bookstore, but only for a little while longer since he has business to do," Madam Malkin said. "If you can't find him, come right back here. Payment is in the usual way; he knows what to do."

He nodded and walked out, ignoring the looks the Weasleys had gotten once the Malfoy name was mentioned.

"_Mr Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy?"_

'Yeah, what about him?'

"_He is free?"_

'Apparently.'

"_Damn, he is indeed a sneaky man…"_

'Yeah… really sneaky.'

Priscus came to the bookstore and went inside. He immediately spotted the blonde man. He just sent Draco off to get the schoolbooks apparently, and the blonde teen left. Priscus came forth to the man, hugging the package and said:

"Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius turned around and looked down at a clearly nervous teen in his son's age. Emerald eyes blinked as they met his grey ones and black hair framed the pale face to end in curls around his shoulders.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"Package from Madam Malkin. The new dress-robe for your wife. Payment will be done as usual, and Madam Malkin said you knew what to do."

"Aah, yes," Lucius said and took the package. "Thank you… Are you new with her?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Blanc, sir."

"Blanc…" Lucius took his chin and turned his head upwards so the man could take a better look. His thumb moved gently over Priscus' jaw, making Tom shout insults at the man to leave _his_ Priscus alone! Priscus would have burst into laughter if not for his Occlumency shields. "I will remember your name, child. Now go. Tell Madam Malkin my thanks for such a fast order."

"Yes sir," Priscus whispered. 'What? Since when do I whisper? Why did he stare at me like that?'

"_That damn Lucius,"_ Tom growled. _"He is attracted to you."_

'But I'm a guy,'

"_So? He still likes you."_

'But his wife…'

"_Oh, she is having affairs as he is. They are merely friends; married only because of their parents."_

Priscus walked back to the clothes store in deep thought of what Tom had said and noticed with a small groan the Weasleys were still there. He walked inside and Madam Malkin looked up at him.

"Was he there?"

"Yes, he was. He thanked you for being so quick about it."

"No problem, no problem," the woman mumbled as she measured Percy. "Blanc, there are a few customers waiting further in. Do you think you can take them?"

"Yes ma'am."

He gladly escaped them and came to the new customers. A woman with a very reluctant child. Priscus could handle that and put on his most charming smile.

"_Taught by the best."_

'Control that ego of yours, Tom.'

-o-

Lucius looked at his wine-glass and pondered about the teen. Blanc… such a beautiful name to such a beautiful boy. There was something dark about him. Something very dark, and the blonde man wanted to find out what.

-o-

Priscus found himself a few days later sitting outside a newly-opened café with Lucius Malfoy. The man had politely asked him if he would like to join and have some tea, and the teen had no reason to refuse. Tom even shut up, but made Priscus swear the moment Lucius did something he did not like, he would strike back.

Lucius watched the timid teenager for a while. Priscus stirred his tea and took a sip before shyly looking up at the blonde man. Lucius liked the teen's emerald eyes and smiled to him.

"Is there a reason why we are here, Mr Malfoy?" Priscus finally dared to ask.

"Sometimes, some things don't have a reason. This is one of them. I guess I just want to talk."

"With me?" Aah, that shy look again. Tom snickered at Priscus' playing skills.

"Yes, with you. I find you interesting."

"Me, interesting?"

Lucius reached across and took Priscus' chin in his hand, tilting the head up. Emerald eyes blinked but the teen did not move away. Instead, he placed one of his thin hands on Lucius' hand and said:

"Why do you find me interesting?"

"I have never seen you before," Lucius said. "You are hiding something."

"Everyone has their secrets," Priscus reminded.

Lucius smiled and agreed. The smile made warmth curl in Priscus' belly.

-o-

A knock on the door made Priscus looked up from the Daily Prophet. The magical signal alerted him of who it was. Dumbledore.

"_Finally!"_ Tom screamed. _"I've been waiting forever for the old coot!"_

'Behave,' Priscus dead-panned; it was not like he was going to let Dumbledore stay for long. The raven-haired teen did no longer look like the teenager who worked for Madam Malkin; instead he had dropped all of his glamours and was currently dressed in a rich, dark blue robe. He rose up gracefully, leaving the newspaper on the table next to the armchair he had been sitting in. He walked into the hall from his living room, crossed the hall and opened the front door, thinking he maybe should hire a house-elf or two.

"Yes?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at the old man in front of him. The headmaster looked a bit nervous actually.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I have some questions, Mr…?"

"If you do not know my name, how did you find your way here?" he asked coldly.

"I was only told of the address, not of your name."

Priscus opened the door fully and then said:

"My name is Priscus Metus. Come in, _sir_."

The sir was drawled out, like it was an insult. Tom laughed, and Priscus' nearly lost his focus. However, he managed not to make a fool out himself. He swiftly turned and walked to the living room. The headmaster followed quickly, hiding his surprise at the name.

"Mr Metus," the old wizard said, "do you know a man with the name Tom Riddle?" A subtle wave of magic came out, as if that would intimidate the man into saying everything Dumbledore wanted to know.

"Yes, in fact I do," Priscus said as he sat down in the same chair he had been sitting in before the headmaster came. He placed his arms on the armrests and crossed one leg over the other, letting Dumbledore know he was not frightened by the headmaster's magic. "I was in his will to take over all of his vaults in case of his death."

"Do you know him personally?"

"I was only a small child when I met him, _Mr_ _Dumbledore_," Priscus said, making Mr Dumbledore sound like a curse. "I do know he went under the name of Voldemort."

"Did you support his ideals?" the man asked abruptly and Tom snarled in Priscus' mind.

"I prefer staying out of all that nonsense," Priscus replied, looking awfully relaxed as he checked his nails, sprawling the fingers out before him. Tom snickered before mentally giving Dumbledore the finger. Priscus managed to stop his smile. "I have nothing against Muggles, but I have nothing against those who wants blood-purity among wizards and witches."

"Few people share you philosophy these days," the old headmaster said.

"Well, that is not my problem," the raven-haired teen replied, leaning back. "Was there something else?"

"You opened your vault the same day as Harry Potter's disappeared. Do you know anything about it?"

"I moved back to England not too long ago, and the first thing I did was open a vault at Gringotts. I was not aware that Harry Potter's vault disappeared the same day."

The man was hiding something, Dumbledore knew that! Priscus cocked his head and said:

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Dumbledore said, forcing on a smile. "I think that will be all."

"Then I shall show you out," Priscus said, standing up again. He was mildly irritated over the constant sitting down and standing up but kept that carefully hidden. "I do hope you can find Harry Potter; it would be so sad if he perished so soon after he was free."

"Free?" Dumbledore said, turning around by the outer door.

"Evening," Priscus said and closed the door in front of a very startled headmaster.

-o-

"_Priscus, he wants you."_

The teen knew that already and turned to look at Lucius with a timid smile.

"Is it for me?" he asked and tilted his head. He was wearing a beautifully made blue robe with silver lining and a silver snake-broach. Even if he dropped his glamours, he would probably fit in it perfectly.

"Yes," Lucius said, rising from his chair. "Do you like it?"

"Very much, sir."

"Please, call me Lucius."

"Lucius," the teen repeated shyly. He looked at himself in the mirror again and continued, "Why are you so kind to me, Lucius?"

"Because no child like you should be forced to work in a normal store, even though Madam Malkin does wonderful clothing. You are royalty, I see it by the way you carry your body and the way you speak."

The man was right behind him and against his will Priscus felt his breath hitch. He knew he had never felt anything special for girls, but had no idea a man who would be passed as his father when it came to age would be able to make him feel this giddy.

Lucius smiled softly and slowly wound his arms around the teen.

"You are very beautiful in that robe," he whispered into the black-haired teen's ear before gently pressing a kiss to the pale cheek. "But I am sure you are even more beautiful without clothes."

"Sir, what are you doing?" Priscus asked even as he closed his eyes drowsily, leaning into the man's embrace.

"I think I am falling in love with you," the man said absently, working his way down to the teen's neck.

"Your wife-?"

"She is my friend, Blanc, and the one who understands me. She is kind-hearted but has a lover aside as well. I have not slept in the same bed as her since Draco was a small child."

"_Priscus, don't let him take advantage of you if you don't want him to,"_ Tom said.

'Is he nice?'

"_As a person? Great. As a lover? I've heard he was good, but I didn't really have sex with anyone."_

'Of course not,' Priscus said while arching into the blonde man's embrace. 'You are the fearsome Dark Lord; the Dark Lord doesn't do love.'

"_Watch your mouth you cheeky brat, and focus on what Lucius is doing."_

Priscus did so and moaned as Lucius bit his neck lightly. This could lead to a very interesting night…

-o-

"You are beautiful," Lucius said as he lay down onto the bed on his side, his head propped up by his elbow so he could continue watching the teen. They were both a bit sweaty.

Priscus blushed and wanted to hide his face. The blonde man laughed and said:

"No need for embarrassment. Just saying my opinion."

"No one has ever said I'm beautiful," the teen said.

"Well, you are," the man said and moved to draw the covers around them. "Sleep now, my beautiful raven. Worry of nothing."

"I have work tomorrow," Priscus whispered.

"Madam Malkin will surely feel sorry when you quit," Lucius said, "but I will make it up to her. I know quite a few numbers of people who would love to have the honour of working with her."

"But I… why me, Lucius? I have never gone to school, and I am not rich. I am a child in your son's age-"

"None of that," Lucius interrupted and kissed him deeply. "You are young but I love you nonetheless."

'Would you love me if you knew I didn't look like this?'

Tom did not comment on what Priscus had thought, for he himself did not know the answer.

-o-

Priscus fled to his manor the moment he could and locked the doors and windows magically everywhere with a sweeping motion of his wand. One of the newly-hired house-elves showed up, startled at the noise and said:

"Is something wrong, master?"

"No," Priscus replied and sat down in an armchair. "I'm fine… just need some time for myself."

"Yes, master," it said and looked worriedly at him. "Call on Blinky anytime you need her, master."

"I will do that," the teen said and Blinky popped away.

'What am I supposed to do?' Priscus asked Tom. 'I've never been in love, so I don't know if I love Lucius… and I don't know if he loves me.'

"_He seems to love you,"_ Tom replied._ "Of course, he will try to find you once he find you are gone… which should be about now."_

'He doesn't know I look like this,' Priscus said. 'So I can walk past him and he won't know me.'

"_Don't underestimate him," _the man warned_. "He will find you, if he wants to."_

Priscus was both afraid and happy that Tom was right.

-o-

Lucius sat by his desk, head in his hands while Narcissa watched him worriedly.

"Have you checked Madam Malkin?" she asked.

"Yes," Lucius replied. "Blanc had already owled her and said he was quitting."

"Anyone who knows the child?"

"No one except for Madam Malkin," the blonde replied. "Why did he run away?"

"He is only a child, Lucius," the woman said and put a hand on his shoulder. "He must be so confused about all this."

"Should I stop looking?" the blonde asked his friend.

"No," Narcissa replied and smiled reassuringly to the man, hoping to lift his spirit. "If you love him, keep looking. I'll help you."

-o-

"_Priscus, go and eat now!"_

The teen winced at Tom's shrill voice and turned in bed. He hugged a pillow close to his chest, trying to block out the pain his heart emitted but to no avail.

"I can't," he whispered to the distressed man inside his head. "I feel so ill…"

"_Go to Lucius!"_ Tom said. _"There has been a bond created between you, so go to him! You need him, and you love him so much it hurts when you are apart!"_

"But I can't hide underneath a glamour all the time!" Priscus said, tears spilling from his eyes. "He will never know the real me!"

"_Tell him the truth,"_ Tom begged. _"Just go to him. Please, I beg you. Don't do this to yourself."_

Priscus sniffed but got up slowly, uncurling from the pillow. He knew it was true; he needed Lucius, and he loved the blonde man. He crawled to the end of the bed, but his strength failed him and with a solid thud his body hit the floor.

"_Priscus!"_

Blinky popped into the room as she had heard the dull sound. When seeing her master on the floor, she gave up a shriek and ran up to him.

"Master!" she said. "Master, are you alright?"

"Go…" Priscus whispered. "Go to… Malfoy Manor… find Lucius Malfoy and bring him here… He can help me…"

"But if he won't follow Blinky?" the house-elf sobbed, petting the teen's hair in order to calm herself. Priscus had been in bed for several days and she was anxious to get someone who could help and make her master healthy again.

"Tell him that Blanc wants to tell who he really is," Priscus said. "I am Blanc. Tell him your master goes under many names, and Blanc was one of them. Go… now."

Blinky nodded fervently, and rose up. She levitated Priscus' body up on the bed again and drew the sheets over him. The teen tiredly closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep. For how long it was going to last anyway.

-o-

"Master, there is a house-elf wishing to see master."

Lucius and Narcissa looked up at one of their house-elf and Lucius frowned.

"Send it in," he said and looked away from his papers for a moment. He did not have time to get interrupted; he was busy trying to find his Blanc for Merlin's sake! He did not have time for anything someone might want him to do, or money someone wanted to borrow. Why this day of all days, why now when he was too busy to think about anything else but Blanc.

A house-elf with a black skirt and blue vest came inside. She bowed to the two of them and said:

"Blinky was told to bring master Lucius Malfoy to Blinky's master."

"… What?" the man said, blinking.

"Blinky is Master Blanc's house-elf."

Lucius' eyes widened in shock. The house-elf continued:

"Blinky's master goes under many names, and the one master Malfoy knows Blinky's master as is Blanc."

"What is your master's real name?"

"Master will tell it himself!" Blinky said and tugged at his robes impatiently. "Blinky was told to get master Malfoy, and Blinky is a good house-elf and does what master tells her. Quickly now; master has been very ill for several days and says master Malfoy can help him."

Lucius found himself being dragged by the surprisingly strong house-elf and Narcissa said:

"Go with her, Lucius. House-elves don't make up such lies on their own."

The blonde turned back to Blinky and nodded. She shone up and said:

"Thank you so much for following Blinky willingly, otherwise Blinky would have Stunned master Malfoy and master doesn't like it when Blinky Stuns annoying people!"

Lucius gaped at her, but Blinky had already turned around and continued to tug on the man's robe. Bewildered, he followed, hoping this energetic house-elf would bring him to his lover.

-o-

Blinky rushed up the stairs, Lucius following. She ran into a room, unbelievingly fast for a house-elf. As he got closer, Blinky gave out a shriek and shouted:

"Master!"

His eyes widened as he saw a body lying on the floor in what would be the master bedroom. Blinky helped the man to sit up and Lucius got his first look at the shy boy he had fallen in love with now without the glamours.

By Merlin, he was beautiful. His raven hair danced around his waist as the man moved slowly, emerald and frosty blue eyes tired and unfocused. His pale skin looked paler thanks to the hair and his body was slim. He wore a simple green sleeping-robe and underwear. His chest was exposed and Lucius stared at the beauty he had fallen in love with. Right now he fell even deeper in love.

"Master!" Blinky shouted, making the blonde wake up from his absent thinking. "Master Priscus!"

Priscus' head rolled back and he coughed weakly. Due to his dry throat, his lips were sprayed with blood. Lucius, without thinking, rushed forward and took a hold of the teen.

"Do you have any potions in this manor?" he asked the house-elf.

"Yes master sir. In the potions lab."

"Bring me a Fever-reducer, some Nutrient potion and a Dreamless sleep potion. And some water as well."

"Yes! Blinky will!"

She popped away and Lucius turned his attention to Priscus, to Blanc. The tired eyes widened slightly as Priscus saw who it was.

"Blanc," Lucius whispered. "Priscus… is Priscus your real name?"

"No," the teen whispered. "Not at first… I was… someone else once… but now, I am Priscus. I will forever be Priscus."

"Who were you before?" the blonde asked as he gently closed the sleeping-robe when the raven-haired teen began to shiver. "How old are you?"

"I am in your son's age, but merging with another person's magic aged me," Priscus said. "In that moment, I was no longer who I used to be."

Blinky came back with the potions and popped away to get water as well. Lucius helped Priscus to sip the Fever-reducer before gently getting him up on the bed. The teen relaxed against the pillows and obediently swallowed whatever Lucius wanted him to drink. After he had sipped some cold water the house-elf had brought the blonde man fed him the Dreamless sleep potion.

"I will be here when you wake up," was the last thing Priscus heard the man say.

-o-

"_Priscus, wake up. You've worried him enough as it is."_

The teen sluggishly followed Tom's words and blinked his eyes open. Lucius' arms around him tightened and the blonde man said:

"Feeling better?"

Priscus nodded and yawned. He sat up, the man following. Lucius stroke his hair and moved it aside to reveal a pale neck. Priscus looked at the man and said:

"Do you… hate me now?"

"Why would I hate you?" the blonde man asked, surprised.

"Because I lied!" the teen said and looked away. "I'm not poor, you can't say I have the mentality as children in my own age and-"

He was silenced by Lucius kissing him deeply. The raven-haired teen was forced to his back and moaned as Lucius nibbled on his lower lip. His arms wound around the man automatically. The sleeping-robe opened up, leaving him almost naked underneath his lover.

"Lucius," he panted.

"I don't hate you," Lucius said. "You are here now; you are still the same person I fell in love with. I love you so much Priscus."

The teen wanted to sob of relief but opted to bring Lucius' delicious mouth back to his own so they play some more. The blonde man moved his hands to Priscus' hips and gently dragged the underwear off, leaving the teen naked. They brought their lips together, and each released a moan.

-o-

Lucius carefully pulled out away his lover's body, and Priscus gave out a low groan.

"You alright, love?" Lucius asked.

"_Yes, are you alright?"_ Tom asked with fake concern. He continued with a voice that screamed he was laughing, _"You look like you just got run over by a horde of Hippogriffs; completely boneless."_

Priscus mentally sneered at the man in his head, hearing Tom starting to laugh before tuning his voice out and turned to look at Lucius.

"Fine," he panted. "Tired but… fine."

Lucius pressed a quick kiss to his mouth and smiled.

"That's good," the man said. "Shall we go and clean up before eating?"

A half-hour later they were on their way downstairs for breakfast.

"Was that necessary?" Priscus asked, eyebrow twitching.

"You mean the incident in the bathroom when I accidently pushed you up against the wall and had my way with you? Oh, it was essential."

The teen glared at Lucius who only smiled smugly. Priscus shook his head and went to the dining hall.

"I don't recall that I asked you who you once were," Lucius said as they sat down.

Priscus stiffened. He looked at the blonde man and said:

"If I do say, I'm afraid you will leave."

"What?" the blonde said. He rose up and went over to his lover. "I will not leave, Priscus. Tell me."

The raven-haired teen looked away and said quietly:

"I'm the one who made the Dark Lord disappear."

Lucius' eyes widened.

"Harry Potter?" he whispered.

"Don't call me by that name," Priscus said harshly. "I hate that name, ever since I was eleven years old and realized the Wizarding World practically worshipped that name."

Lucius stared at the beautiful teen in front of him while Priscus prepared for the blonde to leave him and break his heart. He was more than surprised when the blonde man grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply. Lucius seemed to be determined to prove Priscus wrong over and over again.

"You are Priscus," Lucius murmured. "You never fitted to be Harry Potter anyway. You are my Priscus."

The teen's eyes overflowed with tears and Lucius hugged him.

"The Dark Lord's death was not caused by you," the blonde man said. "Dumbledore made you do it. Right?"

"I never wanted to kill anyone," Priscus whispered. "In the end, I forgave Voldemort. And in a sense, he isn't dead."

"He isn't?" Lucius asked.

"He's different of course, much saner and much nicer," Priscus said. He got up his wand and pointed it against his temple. 'Is it okay for me to pull you out for a little while, Tom?'

"_Of course it's alright."_

Priscus and Tom had worked out a spell that would allow Tom to step out into the living world in real, solid shape. Not for an unlimited time of course but for a couple of hours.

The teen spoke the spell and dragged his wand away. Lucius watched in fascination as smoke poured out from the tip to fall onto the floor and spread. A shape began to rise. The blonde man gaped as a much younger Voldemort appeared with dark, spiky hair and softly glowing red eyes. He was dressed in plain black robes and raised a hand in greeting.

"Morning, Lucius," Tom said cheerfully. "Lovely day already, isn't it?"

"Tom, don't make him more confused than he already is," Priscus said.

"What? You know I don't congratulate directly so I'm trying to congratulate without actually congratulating."

"That didn't make sense at all," Priscus snapped and Tom laughed.

Lucius snapped his mouth close and said carefully:

"My lord?"

"No, no, it's plain old Tom now," the former Dark Lord said. "I'm not as crazy as I was before-"

"Your craziness now compared to then are almost worse," Priscus muttered and Tom glared at him.

"That wasn't nice!" Tom accused.

"I don't do nice anymore," Priscus said. "Not to you at least. Blinky!"

The house-elf popped in and looked up at her master with huge eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, Blinky," he said with a smile. "And I wish for some breakfast along with Lucius and Tom."

"Breakfast will be ready shortly then, master!"

She popped away and he turned to the two men. Lucius turned to Priscus and stroke his hair lovingly. Tom rolled his eyes but yelped as Priscus, without looking, sent a hex on him. Lucius could not help but laugh at the sight the former Dark Lord presented.

-o-

"Lucius? You are flying on clouds, my dear friend."

"Is it that obvious?" Lucius asked dreamingly.

Narcissa laughed and went over to him.

"Luckily Draco isn't here, or else he might have considered sending you to St Mungo, just in case you had gone insane while he was gone at Gregory's house," she replied. "Did you find him?"

"Yes," the blonde man said and sat down in an armchair in the living room. "He is not the child I met but he's still as beautiful and in some sense, still as shy."

"But it feels good to be with him, right?" the woman asked and sat down.

"It feels wonderful. Just sitting and watching him is wonderful. I invited him for dinner on Friday."

"Did you now? It will be a pleasure to meet him, but Draco…"

"Draco knows we take lovers. He knows we are like siblings, only married because of our families. He will understand."

-o-

"Your father is taking a lover to the dinner on Friday?" Pansy asked Draco. "Fine with me."

"That's not the problem!" Draco said angrily. "I get that they have lovers, but to invite them to a personal dinner at Malfoy Manor is taking it too far!"

"Don't get so upset," the girl said and looked at the blonde. "It's not like they would get upset if you bring a different lover with you to each dinner."

"My parents are married!"

"And not in love," she finished. "Mother says your parents are only friends, and you know that."

"But still. Our reputation-!"

"It's wide-known that both your parents take lovers, and yet nothing has happened to your reputation," she reminded. "Now stop fussing; who knows, you might like him… or her."

"It's a him," Draco muttered. "Probably a whore."

"You can't judge him beforehand," she said and looked at him, bored. "He might be a really nice and kind person who will take good care of your father."

Draco snarled at her, but it did not face her. She knew his anger was not because he did not want his father to be happy; he was only afraid that his father's heart would be broken.

-o-

"Lucius, I have enough money to buy up every store with wizard clothing, so why do you insist?"

Lucius kissed the pouting lips and smiled.

"Because I want to," he replied.

"This must have cost a fortune!" Priscus protested.

"Not when you are a Malfoy."

The teen looked down at the black and green robe he was wearing. He turned around to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes softened; Lucius spoiled him far too much.

The blonde wound his arms around the teen and rested his head on Priscus' shoulder.

"If I ask you, will you wear that on Friday?" Lucius asked.

"Of course I will," Priscus said with a smile. "I don't think I even own a robe quite like this."

"Soon you will own more," Lucius said and kissed his cheek. "Because you are so beautiful in them."

"But you like me more without clothes, right?" Priscus said with a wicked smile as he moved around in Lucius' arms.

"Always," the blonde man replied and locked him in a kiss.

-o-

Draco waited impatiently for his father's lover to arrive. His father was currently dressing and had asked his son to greet his lover once he arrived. The teen looked at the time; soon the man would be late, and no Malfoy accepted lateness.

Exactly five seconds before six-thirty, it knocked on the door. Draco opened it and found himself staring at his father's lover. Pansy came out into the hall to have a look at the man herself. They both stood staring.

He had raven hair framing his face, unique emerald and blue eyes and dressed in an elegant black and green robe and over that a black cloak with white fur on. While he was as long as Lucius they saw clear as day that he was much thinner. He arched a thin eyebrow and said:

"You must be Lucius' son, Draco. A pleasure to meet you; I'm Priscus Metus." He wore black, thin gloves.

The name screamed richness, ancient, power, _danger_. This was no mere one-night stand his father had; this was one who would stay.

"The pleasure is mine," Draco replied. "I bid you welcome to Malfoy Manor."

Priscus stepped inside and had a look around.

"It is as beautiful as Lucius described it," the man said in awe. "I can see my manor does not stand a chance to this magnificent building."

"Have you not learned not to feed a Malfoy's ego?"

Priscus smiled at hearing Lucius' voice and Draco and Pansy turned to see Lucius walking down dressed in silver and black robes, his hair straight and his cane as usual by his side.

"I find it difficult to open my mouth without feeding your ego, Lucius dear," Priscus said with a scoff. "You enjoy manipulating my words far too much."

The blonde man smirked. Priscus removed his cloak and it was taken by a house-elf. Pansy and Draco quickly moved towards the dining hall but looked back to see how the two men greeted each other.

Lucius wound his arms around Priscus and gave him a deep kiss. The raven-haired man gently grasped the robes with one hand while cradling the blonde head with his other, leaning into the kiss with a happy sigh. They seemed to have known each other for many years. Priscus seemed to know all the places that would relax Lucius, Draco noted. The man was observant.

As they separated Priscus smiled and stroke Lucius' side in a comforting manner.

"You are tense, love," Lucius murmured yet Pansy and Draco caught it. "Why?"

"Albus Dumbledore…" the younger man muttered. "If there is one person I hate on this earth it is him."

"What has he done?" Aah, the Malfoy protectiveness began to show in the blonde man. It had been a long time since it had appeared in his father beside the close family, Draco mused.

"You know I knew the Dark Lord," Priscus said as he absently stroke his lover's cheek. "_Mr Dumbledore_ has made it his job to nag me about it." Once again he made the name sound like a curse.

"You did not know the Dark Lord as we knew him," Lucius said as he wound an arm around the man's middle. "You knew him as he was when he was human."

"He never was, Lucius," Priscus said gently. "He was born above humans, and shall be treated as such." Tom whooped in his mind, earning himself a mental slap on the head from the teen.

"Whatever you say, my dear," the blonde man muttered before pressing a kiss to the man's cheek.

-o-

Dinner was far more pleasant than what Draco and Pansy had imagined it would be, and by the end of dessert the blonde teen had decided Priscus was perfect for his father. The raven-haired man seemed to know everything about Lucius; he was quick in his mouth and seemed determined to make his lover smile as much as possible. He had the behaviour of a pure-blood, his movements perfect and his table-manners far better than theirs.

Draco and Pansy retreated to the living room while Narcissa had promised to sleep over with her lover. It left Lucius and Priscus alone in the dining room.

"Is it strange to see Draco and Pansy?"

"Not really," Priscus said. "It feels like my old life has completely slipped out of my mind."

"Is that good or bad?" Lucius said.

"Hmm… a bit of both I imagine."

-o-

Dumbledore was getting desperate. There was no sign of Harry Potter and that Priscus Metus was everywhere. Although subtle, that man had been everywhere. Everyone spoke well of him. He had the money, he had the charms and according to the latest rumours, he had _the_ Lucius Malfoy.

The two men had been seen walking in Diagon Alley together, a bit too close to be just friends. Their smiles and looks had said something else than friendship. It had screamed love. He had one of the most powerful men in the Wizarding World when it came to money and influence in his hand. Dumbledore needed to get Priscus Metus _out of the way_.

-o-

"You are insatiable my dear Lucius."

Lucius grinned as he laid his head down on Priscus' gently heaving chest. They had returned to Priscus' home after dinner, and enjoyed their evening alone.

"Do you dislike it?" he asked.

Priscus held onto the man, and smiled in the darkness of the room.

"Not at all."

-o-

"I believe we have already discussed all we needed to."

"Well, there are a few more things I would like to ask you," Dumbledore said.

"Why is a simple headmaster asking me all these questions?" Priscus asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's too damn early in the morning, you come flanked by people and think you can get your way. You have to excuse me, but this is my manor and my grounds. And I want to be left alone."

"Your connection with Voldemort will then be known, and no one will ever want to do business with you," the headmaster said in triumph. If Priscus had not been so annoyed, he would have rolled his eyes.

"Please, the Ministry already knows about my connection," the man said. "I'm not frightened that the whole Wizarding World will know; I have given a statement about my connection to Voldemort and it's free to be viewed by anyone who would want to. Now I bid you a good day and hope you won't come here again."

"I'm sorry I can't do that," Dumbledore said and wrenched the door open. "My Order is fighting against those left of Voldemort's people, and you are one of them. Therefore you are to be killed here and now."

Priscus stared at him. He decided that Dumbledore was crazy. Tom's screams indicated the former Dark Lord agreed with him.

"You got to be kidding me," the teen finally said.

"I am not. Alastor, restrain him."

Priscus' wand was out within a moment and Moody flew outside in the next. Tonks tried to reach her wand but in vain; the spell coming from the teen made her collide with Moody outside. Priscus pointed his wand against Dumbledore and said:

"Leave, or else I will alert the Ministry."

"_Yeah, leave you fucker!"_ Tom shouted in his mind, waving his arms around. _"You are so dead when I get to you, Dumbledore! You better ruuuuuuuun!"_

Priscus managed not to wince at Tom's screeching voice and said to the headmaster:

"Well, get going. _Out_."

After he managed to get the crazy man off his property, Priscus went to the living room. He threw some Floo powder into the flames and stuck his head in.

"Cornelius Fudge at his office."

-o-

Cornelius Fudge was reading the Daily Prophet, having just arrived at his office when the hearth flamed up. He lowered the paper and when he saw who it was he jumped up.

"Mr Metus, what brings you to my office this time of day?" the man asked, kneeling down. The man in the fire looked tired and a bit stressed. Cornelius knew from having spent some time with both Lucius and Priscus both enjoyed to sleep in late which it was surprising to see the younger of the two up so early.

"I wish to file a complaint and didn't know whom to turn to."

"A complaint?"

"Yes, against Albus Dumbledore. I should have filed one long ago."

"Has Dumbledore been harassing you?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, several times. Last time was a few minutes ago; I forced them away," Priscus said. "Who should I turn to?"

"I can personally file that complaint for you, Mr Metus," the Minister said. "Is Lucius with you?"

"He's still asleep, the lucky bastard."

"Then go to him, and don't worry. The complaint will be filed within the hour."

"Thank you so much Cornelius," Priscus said, very glad the Minister was on his and Lucius' side. Money and some charm could do a lot. "What would I do without a good man like yourself?"

Fudge was touched by the praise and once the conversation had ended he rushed to have the complaint filed and brought to attention. No one messed with Lucius Malfoy's lover, not even Dumbledore.

-o-

"What happened, love?" Lucius asked sleepily as Priscus snuck into the semi-dark bedroom.

"Nothing," Priscus said as he shed his bathrobe and pressed up against his lover. "Just some nuisance."

"Why do I have the feeling it is something big?" the blonde murmured even as he wrapped his arms around the teen, closing his eyes again.

"Don't worry about it," the teen said. "Just… let's stay like this."

-o-

Dumbledore looked at the parchment in pale fury. How dare that Priscus Metus dirty down his, _the_ great Albus Dumbledore's name? How dare he file a complaint? Dumbledore was just making sure to get rid of the nuisances of the world, and yet one of the biggest ones dared to try dragging him down in the dirt!

He tore forth a parchment and wrote a furious reply to both Fudge and Priscus, determined to not let it end with this.

-o-

Lucius looked at Priscus after having read the angry reply from Dumbledore. Draco and Pansy were in the living room as well, choosing to watch the two. School was to begin in a few days for them, starting their sixth year.

"What exactly did you do?" Lucius asked his lover.

"Oh, just filed a complaint on him."

"What? You just don't do that against a man like Albus Dumbledore!"

"I didn't do it against him," Priscus said calmly. "I filed a complaint against a mad man who tried to kill me."

"Kill you?" the blonde man asked weakly.

"What? Did you really think Dumbledore was going to let me live?" the teen said. "I am a nuisance in his eyes, one that needs to be dealt with."

Lucius grew livid; how dare that old man? Draco and Pansy stared at Priscus who merely continued to sip some tea a house-elf had given him.

"He's not going to admit he tried to kill you, and will ridicule your words if you try to make them see it," Lucius finally managed to say.

"But he can't deny it under Veritaserum," the teen said with a chilly smile.

"Wha…? You took this further or what?"

"Lucius dear, would you like to accompany me on a trial tomorrow? Albus Dumbledore is accused of attempted murder of your lover, so it's only right you're there."

Lucius gaped. Priscus rose up and said:

"I am not keeping silent. Dumbledore should have learned not to mess with me."

-o-

Dumbledore nearly spit the tea out as he read the parchment. He, _the_ great headmaster _of all_, was accused of attempted murder? This was getting out of hand!

He got up from his chair and threw some Floo powder in the fireplace.

"Cornelius Fudge's office," he stated and stepped through. The moment he came into the room and saw the minister alone he said, "Is this a joke, Cornelius?"

"What is?" Fudge asked, a bit confused. Dumbledore seemed to think the Minister was able to read minds, since he never explained why he came. Another thing that made Cornelius annoyed at the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Accusation of murder! Me?"

Oh, it was about that? Well, say so earlier, senile old fool. "Yes, Mr Metus said so, and I can't very well argue with the memories he sent me."

"Forgeries!"

"Yes, that could happen so I asked some people check the memories. They all said it was actual recordings."

Dumbledore felt the snare pull tighter around himself but would not give up.

"I refuse to bend myself for that man-slut."

"You call Priscus Metus, one of the Wizarding World's richest people a slut?" Cornelius said. "I would change my words if I were you, Albus. The trial will happen. If you have not done anything, then why are you making such a fuss?"

Dumbledore spluttered, pale of rage and the Minister raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"You should go, Albus. The trial is tomorrow, and maybe you would want to prepare."

"I don't need to prepare for anything," the man said chillingly, "as I have done nothing."

"Then why are you so upset?" the Minister asked sweetly, and Dumbledore knew he was caught.

Instead of saying anything he merely swung around and went through the fireplace again. Cornelius scoffed and continued with his day.

-o-

Lucius walked down the corridors to the trial room with Priscus by his side.

"This is going to be a long day," the blonde said to his lover. "Are you ready for it?"

"All of my days have been long, some of them endless," Priscus said, a bit sadly. "This will be an easy day for me."

As they closed into the room Fudge walked up to greet them.

"Most of Dumbledore's Order has gathered," he said and looked at the two. "So prepare for some rather harsh words."

"We are used to it, aren't we darling?" Lucius said.

"Well, I'm used to ignore it so I can't very well remember what they scream," Priscus said with a vague wave of his hand. "Let's get this finished, okay?"

"Of course," Lucius said. "I rather not stay in the same room with them for too long."

Fudge led them to the room and the blonde man opened the door. He took Priscus' hand and placed it on his bent arm. Priscus smiled and curled his hand around the man's bicep, neither of them noticing Fudge looking at them with wonder. He realized those two really loved each other with that simple, tender gesture.

"You liar!"

Moody's voice cut through the sea of shouts but Priscus paid them little attention. He walked over where he and Lucius were supposed to sit, and met Umbridge. She smiled sweetly at both of them and Tom sniggered in Priscus' mind.

"Good day, Mr Malfoy, Mr Metus," she said, looking cheerful. She had been looking forward to get rid of Dumbledore.

"Miss Umbridge," Lucius stated with a charming smile. "You look absolutely lovely today."

She blushed and giggled a bit. Priscus leaned over and said:

"Those robes are gorgeous, Miss Umbridge, fitting you absolutely perfectly. Pray tell me, where did you get your hands on such fabulous thing?" Lucius had to admit the teen knew his way with words, as she blushed, hiding her delighted smile with one of her hands.

"I had it sent to me from France," she said after she had gotten her blush under control and looked at the two. "I recommend it for you; they make very nice robes, just the way you want it."

"What do you say, Lucius dear? Care to fit me with one?" Priscus asked, squeezing the man's arm.

"I would love to," Lucius said. "Only for you."

Umbridge smiled at the scene but regained her serious expression as Fudge called for order. The two lovers immediately straightened a bit and Lucius took a first look at the Order.

They were all lined up, except for Priscus' old friends. Maybe they were too young to be in the Order. The blonde man spotted Sirius who sat at the very end and he did not look to feel so good. He remembered it was Priscus' godfather and the man who would do anything for his godson.

"Priscus, your godfather looks to be in bad shape."

The teen looked over and his eyes widened a fraction.

"I didn't know he cared about me that much," he muttered to Lucius. "I think I need to speak to him after the trial."

"Of course, love. We'll just catch him afterwards."

"Catch him how, Lucius?"

"Well, I don't know. Kidnap him perhaps?"

Priscus had to smile at that.

"Everyone, today we have gathered to face a serious accusation. Albus Dumbledore is accused for attempted murder on Priscus Metus. Mr Dumbledore, how do you face the accusation?"

"Not guilty," the man said, voice loud and clear. He looked around the room, dressed in dark blue robes today to appear magnificent.

"Very well. We shall start with watching the memory Mr Metus has provided us with. Please, have a seat Mr Dumbledore," Cornelius said and nodded to one of the Aurors. He brought forward a special Pensive that would allow the whole courtroom to watch the memory.

Priscus did not bother watching it, knowing it already and instead leaned in to inhale as much of Lucius' scent he could, calming his racing heart. Tom's gentle caresses on his mind made his eyes drop half-close, and he felt the blonde's arm snake around his waist, squeezing his hip in reassurance. Their fingers intertwined and Lucius pressed a gentle kiss to his brow as the memory started.

When it was over Lucius was glaring at Dumbledore, as were many others on their side. The Order started shouting but Priscus did not bother to listen. He saw Sirius slowly inch away, looking around for an escape. Their eyes met and Sirius' own widened. Priscus smiled at him and tilted his head before turning to Lucius.

"Can you have someone bring Sirius out right now?" he breathed into the blonde's ear, glancing over at the man on the other side of the room. Lucius looked as well, knowing Sirius would see it and replied:

"Of course, my dear, just a moment."

He snapped his fingers and a house-elf showed up.

"Bring Mr Black out and to Malfoy Manor in my study," Lucius ordered. "Also give him a drink while he waits."

"Yes, master," it said.

"Be discreet."

"Of course, master, Iris will be discreet."

As she popped away Priscus hummed and said:

"Is she new or what?"

"No, she is the one who handles my most of my business," Lucius murmured. "I trust her the most."

"Oh, the big mean Malfoy lord trusts a house-elf. Where is the world leading to?"

"Shush you brat."

-o-

"You little slut!"

"How many times have they shouted that already?" Priscus asked Lucius curiously.

"Too many bloody times," Lucius growled and glared at the Order as if his look would set them on fire.

"Now, now, love, calm down," the teen said and patted his lover's thigh. "They are just angry because their little Dumbledore just got himself a place in Azkaban."

"Order! Order!" Fudge demanded. "This trial is now over, so please move to the exit!"

"This isn't over!" Moody shouted at the Malfoy and Priscus. "You little man-whore, you will see your death soon enough!"

"May I kill him?" Lucius muttered to his lover.

"Mmmm, I think you have to get in line… dear Tom is giving me a headache with his screeching."

"_I do not screech, you little brat, I fucking SCREAM! But I am going to kill that fucking wooden leg freaky-eye!"_

Priscus winced at the tone, and Lucius kissed his brow.

"Then let me and _dear_ Tom kill him together," Lucius said, "for dead he is."

-o-

Sirius got up once the two entered the room and said:

"I never thought the day would come, but I thank you for taking me away from there, Mr Malfoy."

"No need to thank me," Lucius said. "It was my dear Priscus who wanted it."

Sirius looked at the green-blue eyes teen and Priscus said:

"Can you keep a secret, Padfoot?"

The man's eyes widened, and Priscus grinned.

"Harry?" the man whispered as Lucius left them alone… eeh, not exactly alone but Sirius needed to know a few things before Tom was dragged out from Priscus' mind.

"It's Priscus now," the teen said. "Sit down, Padfoot. I got a lot of things to tell you."

-o-

"I'll kill Moody!"

"You have to get in line, dear godfather. Tom was first and Lucius placed second."

"At least let me kill one of those people from the Order then!"

"Now, now, take it easy," Lucius said seeing Sirius' murderous look. He expected froth to appear any minute and Sirius' hands twitched as if he wanted to wrap them around someone's throat.

They were seated in the living room, Narcissa upstairs dressing for dinner and Draco in his room with a few friends.

"At least Remus isn't in all of this," Sirius said and slumped down on the chair.

"Where is he?" Priscus asked.

"He's at a cottage the Blacks own, I gave it to him," Sirius said. "He prefers being alone or with me, so no one knows the location besides me. He was… well, upset is an understatement when I told him you were gone. I had to go there to calm him down, otherwise he would have torn everything and everyone apart to find you."

"I easily forget he's that way," Priscus said with a nervous laugh. "Kind and gentle Remus do have a temper."

"And a bad one on top of that," Sirius moaned. "Seriously, he's worse than me and that's bad!"

"And he always get worse if something happens to me," the teen said, leaning into Lucius' side.

"You kidding me? You're his cub, he rather die himself than letting any harm come to you."

"Cub?" Lucius said.

"Yeah, Remus is a werewolf as you probably already know," Priscus said. "He has some of the werewolf's traits like calling a child he cares about for his cub. I'm his cub, and nothing is allowed to harm his cub."

"I remember once when you were just a few months old and you fell down the stairs. Merlin, we thought he was going to kill us in full werewolf mood."

"Really?" Priscus laughed at the mental image and Lucius shook his head in amusement.

"Master."

"Iris," the blonde said.

"Dinner is to be served; Iris has made sure there is a plate for master's guest Mr Black."

"Well then, shall we?"

-o-

**A few hours later**

Remus entered Malfoy Manor cautiously, looking around with tired eyes. He had taken on his best set of robes but still felt poor when he saw the grand hall before him, the beautifully stairs up to the second floor and beyond, the different large double-doors leading to room upon room.

"Moony!"

He looked back at the main hall, startled, before the full weight of Sirius came down on him. Both men crashed to the floor, Sirius laughing heartily and Remus shouting:

"Look where you run, you big clumsy idiot!"

"Soooo," Lucius drawled out to his young lover. "This is your godfather and your honorary godfather at their normal behaviour?"

"… More or less. Sirius will always be Sirius," Priscus said. "Aaaaand… Remus will always be Remus." Tom snorted in his mind.

Now the werewolf saw them and his eyes widened in recognition when he saw Priscus.

"How does he know?" Lucius muttered.

"Must be my smell or something."

"Excuse me?"

"Werewolves can smell a lot more than humans," Priscus said as a matter-of-fact. "Ugh… I just sounded like Hermione."

It seemed like Sirius was finishing with the quick explanation and allowed Remus to walk up to the teen who freed himself from Lucius' grip and walking forward.

"Long time no see, Moony."

The man dragged him into a hug and took a deep breath.

"It is you," Remus said, looking into Priscus' eyes. "And yet it's not."

"It is me," Priscus said. "A lot of things happened this summer, Moony. Come on, we'll explain it all and please don't kill anyone."

"It feels like you're going to tell me something that will make me wish I could kill someone," the man said.

-o-

Lucius looked at the werewolf worriedly as he placed a hand over his eyes, said hand trembling slightly.

"I'm not going to kill anyone," the man said. "Although I wish I could. How long was Dumbledore's sentence?"

"Until he died," Priscus said and checked his nails.

"Where is Moody right now?" Remus asked.

"Not telling you, because I fancy having you outside of Azkaban," Priscus pointed out.

"Well, he is going to die either way," the werewolf said.

"It seems like I should make multiply copies of Moody and let each one of you kill your own copy," Priscus muttered.

"I want the real one!" they all shouted at him, Priscus wincing at Tom's voice sounding the loudest as he was already inside the young man's head.

"This is not going to be easy," he mumbled.

-o-

Alastor Moody was angry as he walked down the corridor of Hogwarts. How dare they throw Albus into Azkaban, and then vote forth Severus Snape as the new headmaster? Not even the deputy headmistress had complained! It was still being decided, but it was either going to be Snape or McGonagall.

His wooden leg made it echo in the hall, his fury rising for each minute. The students were eating dinner as he walked towards the Great Hall, but he could care less.

Suddenly a man stood before him. He stopped and looked closely at the man. His eyes opened, and Moody knew who it was.

"Voldemort." It sounded rather stupid when it came from his slack mouth.

The former Dark Lord grinned darkly and said:

"Dear Alastor, it's back to old Tom Riddle now. May I invite you to a splendid torture session tonight? You will be the victim of course."

He barely had time to draw forth his wand before he was hit in the back of his head. As he began falling, he saw who had hit him.

"Black," he managed to get out, but Sirius' eyes remained a dark fury and then Alastor Mad-Eye Moody fainted.

-o-

He woke to hear animated talking. Recognizing Narcissa's voice, Moody opened his eyes.

"Our dear guest is awake!" the woman said, delighted, clapping her hands like a child. "Lucius, Priscus dear, everyone!"

He looked over and saw Sirius and Remus get up from a couch nearby, Sirius' waving of arms suggested he was speaking about Quidditch. Moody wondered what potions the two had drunk to be in the same room as the Malfoys.

Lucius showed up and Moody snarled. A slender hand on the blonde's arm, and the young exotic man wound his own arm around Lucius' and gave the blonde a peck on the cheek. His robes were a bit tousled.

"You have to finish that later," Priscus whispered with a sly smile and Moody grew disgusted.

"Fags!" he screamed, not caring he was bound and at their mercy. "Whore-boy! How dare you go up against Albus Dumbledore, the great leader of the light?"

"Lucius my love, I hear a very annoying insect," Priscus said. "Would you like to take care of it for me?"

"Allow me that pleasure," Lucius purred.

"Not without me!" Sirius whined, and Remus shook his head at his friend.

"And I wouldn't want to miss it out," Tom's silken voice said as he glided into the room.

Narcissa stood up gracefully and said:

"I'll have some Firewhiskey and wine brought to the living-room. Are you coming with me, Remus, Priscus dear?"

Priscus hesitated before kissing Lucius soundly and then said:

"Have fun, love. Don't let him off too easily."

He took Narcissa's arm as Remus had done and the three walked to the living-room, already a subject chosen and vividly discussed.

Lucius, Tom and Sirius turned to Moody and all of them grinned.

"As Priscus' lover I demand to be allowed the final blow," Lucius said.

"Alas I am living inside of Priscus' head but fine," Tom sighed. "Sirius?"

"He's your lover, but also my godson," Sirius said. "The next to final blow."

"Deal," Lucius agreed.

"Godson?" Moody spluttered out. "Have you forgotten your godson is Potter, Black?"

"Who said Priscus wasn't Harry?" Sirius asked and raised one eyebrow.

-o-

Priscus heard Moody scream and calmly put his hands over his ears. Remus stroke away some of his hair and held him close. Narcissa ignored the sound, used to screams and sipped some wine.

After a while the teen had gotten used to the screaming and could take away the hands from his ears. Still, he made a show he did not enjoy the noise. Remus got his wand up and put a bubble around the three, shutting out the sounds. Narcissa raised her glass to the werewolf and said:

"Although I am used to it, I appreciate that."

"Thanks Moony," Priscus said and moved to sit Indian-style on the sofa where he and Remus were seated.

"No problem," the man said. "I was growing fairly annoyed at it as well."

He tugged Priscus close again and he allowed it, sinking down into Remus' side, taking comfort of having him and Sirius on his side. He was not alone, he had his lover, Tom, Lucius and so many more. His life was now complete.

-o-

Priscus tumbled down onto the bed and grinned as Lucius followed him. The blonde kissed his neck and said:

"Tom will stay out for the night?"

"Yeah, we keep increasing the gap so one day he may not need to return to me," Priscus said.

"He and your dear godfather were giving each other… some heated looks."

"Did they now?" Priscus said with a smile. "Well, if I grew to like Tom then I guess Sirius can to. Just as long as Tom won't tell me in details what they're doing."

Lucius laughed at that and rolled them over so Priscus was lying on top of him.

"You're energetic," the teen said. "More than usual."

"Killing Moody made me high," the blonde said. "Can you take me down from the clouds?"

"Perhaps," Priscus said with a smirk and slowly slid down to tug at Lucius' belt to his pants.

The light could call him a whore for all they wanted. With the people he loved and cared for, Priscus was on top of the world.

End

* * *

Finally finished! It took me some time, but it's long!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
